


Date Nights

by Dena1c



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Multi, Snow's Dead...whoops, but evil charming tho, can't tag yet, second fanfic, title might change, wickedswan as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:19:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dena1c/pseuds/Dena1c
Summary: When Snow dies David has a tough time adjusting but with Regina's help he finds a way. Emma and Zelena relationship on the side.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own anything just writing some stuff.

The whole town stood in the cemetery and watched as the coffin was lowered. A baby cried out and Regina’s attention moved to baby Neal who cried for his mother, she shed a tear at the thought that this child wouldn’t know his mother because of hers. Charming stood stoically by the graveside, holding the toddler to his chest trying to calm his cries. Emma stood beside him, a hand on his shoulder and silent tears running down her face. Henry stood next to her and held her hand, his face hiding emotion trying, in that moment, to be strong for his family. Regina watched the family that had lost its matriarch because of her. She felt a presence come beside her, she turned to see flaming red hair and the icy blue eyes of her sister. Zelena reached out and grabbed Regina’s hand trying to provide her sister with as much strength as possible in this moment.  
Everyone had turned up to the funeral, not surprising, Regina thought. Everyone who met her fell in love. She watched the dwarves next who stood huddled in their group, mourning for their lost leader. Red had crumbled into Granny’s shoulder and sobbed. Archie and Marco stood silent, stunned by the sight before them. Regina looked around, trying to avoid staring at the coffin being lowered into the ground. She looked to David again, who now had a tear running down his cheek. The funeral was over and everyone dispersed eventually, Zelena squeezed Regina’s hand one last time before leaving the graveside at last, Emma and Henry followed suit, Granny had opened the diner for lunch and drinks to celebrate Snow’s life. Now standing at the fresh mound of earth stood David still holding his son close to his body and Regina, staring down at her friend’s grave. Eventually Regina let herself cry and tears streamed down her face seemingly without end.  
She felt a hand reach out and hold hers, for a moment she thought Zelena had returned, but the hand was far too big to be Zelena’s. She looked down at the hand and flowed the arm up with her eye’s until they landed on Prince Charming himself. She squeezed his hand for a second as a thank you. She turned and cried into his shoulder, not that he minded at all. Neal was still crying, Regina pulled herself from David’s warmth and place a hand on Neal’s back and whispered sweet sounding things in his ear and he soon quietened and stopped crying.  
“Snow could do that too.” He chuckled, his voice hoarse and the dark circles under his eyes were much more evident up close. Regina smiled and continues to rub the toddlers back,  
“Who do you think taught her? It always worked with Henry.”  
Silence continued and eventually Regina separated from the prince and started walking to her car, the mist that had gathered in the morning had now turned to rain. She drove to Granny’s, but couldn’t bring herself to get out of the car. She was sure everyone in that room would hate, it was her mother after all that had killed Snow. With that she put the car into gear and drove home, tears still gathered in her eyes. She walked up her pathway, legs wobbly from grief and with great difficulty opened her front door and stepped through. She slipped off her shoes and dropped her bag by the door. She made it a few feet into the foyer before her legs collapsed underneath her, she fell to ground, knees hit the ground harshly and sobs wracked her body. She covered her mouth with her hand trying muffle the wails of agony trying to rip out of her. Eventually she stood on shaky legs and went to take a shower. She changed into sweatpants and an old jumper, when her phone rang. She checked the caller ID, ‘David?’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own just writing

Chapter 2  
A few months later…  
David paced in the loft holding a crying Neal, his phone held up to ear,  
“Come on, pick up, please pick up.”   
“David?” He sighed in relief.  
“Regina, thank god. Look Neal is crying again could tell me how to do that thing.” Regina thought she could do one better and appeared immediately in front of David, forgetting her attire and moving David’s hand to Neal’s back and rubbed slowly.  
“You just have to reassure them.” She said. “It’s okay Neal, I know you’re confused about your mother. Why can’t you hear her? I know, I know. But your dad is doing the best he can, so why don’t we give him a break huh?”  
Neal quietened and focused his eyes on Regina and then his father, looking up at him with bright green eyes. David looked about ready to collapse when he lifted his head to look at Regina,  
“Thank you.” Regina frowned at him, a concerned expression making its home on her face.  
“David, why don’t you go take a shower and make yourself a drink, I’ll watch Neal for a bit.” He nodded.  
“Thanks Regina.” Regina smiled, nodded and watched as David strode to the bathroom. She lifted Neal more comfortably on to her shoulder and sat on the couch, holding him close in her arms. She heard the shower turn on and she hummed a tune to Neal to help him nod off. When David came back out of the Bathroom he found Regina, on her back, sleeping on his couch, Neal was cuddled on her chest and protected by an arm she had wrapped around him even in sleep. David smiled for the first time in days. He left them to it and walked up to the bed, he had once shared with his wife, his smile dropped and he felt guilty for feeling happy for even a second. He picked up the blanket from the end of the bad, walked back into the living room and covering the woman that was holding his sleeping child. This was not something he ever thought would happen. Once he was certain she was covered and Neal was comfortable, he went to bed and huddled under the covers trying to cling on the scent of Snow from the quilt. Although it took a while, the day’s activities had finally caught up with him and was lulled into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own anything, just writing.

Regina woke up confused, ‘this isn’t my bed, this isn’t my house’. She felt a weight on her chest and panicked slightly until she saw the small body resting there, Neal was still sleeping soundly and from the light snores from the bedroom David was also still asleep. She gently lifted Neal from her chest and laid him gently in the crib. She went to the kitchen deciding that David deserved a proper breakfast, and not from Granny’s. She brought bacon and eggs from the fridge and searched the cupboards for ingredients to make pancakes. She got to work and by the time David emerged from the bedroom breakfast was ready and a hot cup of coffee was waiting for him on the counter. As he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he finally focused enough to notice that a shocked Regina stood holding a frying pan in his kitchen. He looked down at himself and realised he had come out in just his boxers and they both weren’t very much wrong, slightly tented boxers. David scrambled back into the bedroom and Regina chuckled from her position behind the counter. David once again emerged from the bedroom, fully clothed and red in the face.  
“Regina, sorry about that.” Regina smirked and watching the prince stumble over his words.  
“David it’s fine.” She reassured him, although seeing him panic and squirm was ridiculously fun, she felt like taking pity on the man. David smiled in thanks and looked all around the table that was laden with food.   
“What’s all this?”   
“Breakfast, I doubt you’ve had any proper food in the last few months. You need to eat.”  
“Thank you, Regina. How is Neal?”   
“He’s still asleep in the crib.” David sat down, not knowing where to start first with the food. Regina’s phone rang and she moved to answer it.  
“Hello? Um at your father’s apartment. Don’t ask,” Regina paused and turned to look at David, she covered the mouthpiece, “Can Emma come over, maybe Zelena too?” When David nodded, Regina spoke into the phone again. “Yes, pick up Zelena on your way.” Regina hung up and got the fright of her life when Emma appeared in front of her, her sister in tow, in a puff of white smoke. “I thought you were driving here.” Emma shrugged and turned to say something to her father,  
“Holy crap! Regina did you make all this food.” Before Regina could respond, David spoke up instead,  
“Yeah she did, it’s amazing. Emma sit down and eat.”  
“Don’t have to tell me twice.” David grinned at his daughter’s antics, and though Regina shook her head and rolled her eyes, a smile played on her lips. Zelena was already on the move to check on Neal, she came back with a smiling Neal resting against her. David made a move to get up,   
“He’ll need to be fed.” Zelena moved to the kitchen,  
“Don’t worry, I’ll do it, finish your breakfast.” David was grateful for Zelena’s help, despite everything they had been through with her, she did eventually become a part of the family.  
“Thanks Zelena.”   
Emma watched the redhead moving to make the formula and continued just to watch the woman, although when Regina’s brows furrowed and she and Emma made eye contact, Emma turned back to the table, her cheeks heating up. Regina decided to have some fun with this.  
“Are you alright Emma, you look kinda flustered. Emma glared at her from across the table,  
“I’m fine Regina.” Zelena paused the formula making and strolled over to Emma and rested her palm against Emma’s forehead. Emma tensed,  
“You don’t seem to have a fever, but you definitely look flustered.”  
“I’m fine it’s just coming in here from the cold.” Everyone nodded and agreed with her, although Regina continued to watch the blonde and decided to concoct a plan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own this, just writing about it.

After breakfast Emma left for the station and David spent some time Neal at Regina’s command, Regina and Zelena were in the kitchen washing dishes and tidying.   
“So, Emma?” Zelena frowned and looked at her sister.  
“No, Zel-e-na!” She said pointing at herself. Regina rolled her eyes.   
“So Zelena, has anyone in town caught your eye yet?”   
“What do you mean?” At this point, David walked in with Neal, feeling bad for leaving the two women to clean up after him.   
“She means, do you have the hots for anyone?” Regina was going to injure something with the amount of times she had rolled her eyes today alone.   
“Yes. Thank you, David.”  
“You’re welcome.” He said with grin. Regina turned back to her sister and lifted her brow in question.   
“No.” Zelena answered shortly.   
“Who is it?”   
“Nobody.”   
“It’s Emma.” David spoke up at the same time. Regina whipped around to look at him,   
“You knew?!”   
“You didn’t?!”  
Regina turned again to face Zelena, the woman’s cheeks had turned as red as her hair. Regina felt bad for having outed her sister like that,   
“You know, Emma likes you too.” Zelena’s head shot up and hopeful eyes drilled into Regina, “It’s true she was staring at you all morning.” Zelena lowered her head, her blush intensifying and a grin spread on her face. Regina smiled and looked to David, who had a matching smile on his face. 

Once everything was cleaning Zelena practically sprinted from the apartment and drove to the sheriff’s station. She checked her reflection one more time, once she approved her own appearance she strolled through the corridor to the sheriff’s office, she knocked and heard a muffled, “Come in.” from within the office. Zelena opened the door and stepped in. Emma lifted her head from her arms as it had been resting previously.  
“Oh hey, Zelena.” Emma scrambled to look presentable and straightened her desk. “What can I do for you?” Zelena blushed and gathered enough courage for the next step.  
“I was wondering if you wanted dinner at Granny’s today with me tonight?” Emma, having just had a sip of coffee, had spat it out at this declaration, spraying most of the content on her desk. Zelena was concerned, was Regina petty enough to lie to her about Emma’s feelings.   
“Like a date?” Zelena nodded slowly. “Um, yes. Yes I would like to go on a date, if…” Zelena’s heart dropped, what would the saviour want in return? “…I can plan it.” A grin found its way on to Zelena’s face and she nodded quickly. “Okay I’ll pick you up at seven?” Zelena could nothing but nod and smile,   
“Oh I’ll be at Regina’s.”   
“Cool.”   
“Okay.”   
“Okay.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own anything, just writing. Comments fuel me...just saying ;)

Regina watched her sister panic and pace her bedroom, when Zelena had told her of her date with Emma, at first she’d been ecstatic and couldn’t stop smiling, but as the hours ticked by, Zelena became more and more anxious. Regina reached out from her seat on the bed and grabbed Zelena’s arm and pulled her down onto the bed.   
“Zelena, stop freaking out.”   
“I can’t, what if she doesn’t like me?”  
“Zelena, if she didn’t like she wouldn’t have agreed to a date.” Regina said looking at Zelena incredulously.   
“You’re right. What am I going to wear?” Regina chuckled at her sister’s nerves, she stood and walked into her closet. As she searched, she spotted a dress she had never worn and was bought on a whim. Oddly enough it was Zelena’s colour though. Zelena took the hanger and stood in front of the mirror,  
“I love it Regina, it’s perfect.” She sprinted to the bathroom and changed into the dress, she walked out tentatively, worried about her sister’s reaction. The dress fit her like a glove, it was emerald green and had a thin black belt on the waist, the neckline was modest but scandalous enough on her to attract attention.  
“Oh Zelena, you look amazing.” Regina gestured for Zelena to take a seat at her vanity table. Regina grabbed her make up bag and brush and stood behind her sister. She gathered Zelena’s fiery curls and tied them up in a bun, leaving some loose strands at the front to frame her face. She then came and kneeled in front of her and added some make up.   
“There, you’re good to go. Oh wait.” Regina stood and rushed back into the closet and came out again a few seconds later with some black heels. “Here.” Zelena, having put on her shoes, hugged her little sister,  
“You’re sure you’re okay to look after Robyn tonight?”   
“Yes, I did raise a child of my own, remember?” Zelena was about to throw a sarcastic comment back at her sister when the doorbell sounded. Regina smiled and walked downstairs, she opened the door to find a very dapper Emma. Emma, it seemed had actually put some effort in, she was wearing tight legged black slacks, a white blouse and a blazer and she had forgone her usual brown boots, for black heeled boots.   
“Hey Regina, is Zelena here.” Regina smiled and looked up to the stairs, as if on cue Zelena was stepping gracefully down the stairs. Emma’s jaw dropped, Regina chuckled and used her index finger to push it back into place. “Wow, Zelena. You’re beautiful.” Zelena blushed and bit her lip,  
“You brush up well too it seems Sheriff.” Emma smiled and offered Zelena her arm. The two walked out leaving Regina and Robyn to their girls night. Regina was about to go check on said baby when her doorbell rang again. She was shocked to find David on the other side of it, holding Neal and take out boxes.   
“I thought while they’re having their date, we could catch up.” Regina smiled and stepped aside to let him in and close the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own just write, comments fuel me ;)

David stepped around the brunette and into her home. Regina followed the man into the kitchen where he deposited the bag of take-out food on the counter, Neal still on his hip he turned to the brunette,   
“So David,” David’s eyes narrowed, he knew exactly what question she was about to ask. The same one everyone asked him every day, he sighed and set Neal on the floor, said child proceeded to crawl around the counter. “How are you doing?”   
“I wish people would stop asking me that. Like, how do they think I’m doing? I’m coping. I’m okay actually. The more I think about the more I realise Snow wouldn’t want the life of a depressed bachelor for me.” Regina nodded with, knowing full well Snow would agree with him.   
“I’m proud of you David, a lot of people might not realise that or even be accepting of it.” David smiled, feeling relief at finally being able to tell someone he wanted to put this whole thing behind him and move on with his life. With one last smile Regina moved to the counter, gave his arm a squeeze and proceeded to look through the bag of take-out food.   
“Why don’t we eat this in the living room? I know you and Henry have been enjoying Indiana Jones, we could watch one.” David grinned,   
“That would be great.” He lifted Neal from the floor and took him through to the living room, “So, you’re babysitting tonight?” He asked as he spotted the cot below the window.   
“Yeah, Belle was busy so I was the back-up.” Regina said as she strolled into the room carrying plates and bags, David rushed over as she struggled her balancing act and took the bags from her. “Thanks.” David smiled and set the bags on the coffee table before them, checking Neal was still sat beside the cot, bemused by a rabbit teddy he found there. He turned to look at the brunette, only just now noticing her attire; her black slacks and red blouse weren’t exactly eating take-out on the couch style.   
“That can’t be comfortable.”, he said gesturing to her outfit, seeing her four inch heels peek out from beneath her slacks.   
“What makes you think they are, Charming?” she asked smirking at the man. With a flourish of her wrist she had changed into yoga pants, an old ratty jumper and slippers, her hair had been pulled back in a ponytail. David smiled, seeing the usually regal and superficial mayor, clear of dress clothes and make up. Looking more relaxed than the prince had ever seen her. She dropped down onto the couch and pulled some glasses from the drawer beside the couch.  
“You wear glasses?” David asked, smirking at the queen.  
“Yes, when I’m looking at a screen or reading.” Regina blushed and lowered her head, convinced she looked ridiculous. David rushed to the woman, who had taken his statement as an insult and lifted her chin with his fingers.  
“Hey, they suit you.” Regina smiled and blushed more, David was the first person to see them apart from Henry.   
She reached over the table and brought a plate onto her lap and continued to pile food onto it. David laughed and rushed to get food of his own before it was all gone. They ate and watched the antics of Harrison Ford. Regina with a full stomach dozed off close to half way through the movie, David stood and placed Neal into the cot with a sleeping Robyn, he re-joined Regina on the couch and started to doze off himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own, just writing. Comments fuel me ;)

When Regina woke, sunlight was streaming through the living room window, she found herself wondering why she often opted against sleeping in her actual bed. She struggled to open her eyes and looked around. She saw the crib in the corner and smiled as she noticed the two children still sleeping in it. Her eyes then found David sleeping next to her, soft snores coming from the man, she also noticed the arm he had put around her shoulder in the night. Regina started when she heard the front door open.  
“Don’t worry Regina it’s just me, I’m here to pick up-.” Zelena stopped mid-sentence, her eyes widened in shock at seeing her sister and Prince Charming snuggled together on the couch. Regina sprung up, making sure not to disturb the body next to her and dragged Zelena into the kitchen.  
“What the hell was that?!” Zelena shrieked.  
“Shh! You’ll wake him up.” Regina whispered back in a murderous tone.  
“Yeah, but why is here in the first place?”   
“He came over with food, I wasn’t just going to turn him away. He’s my friend.” Zelena nodded unconvinced. “Anyway, how was your date?” Zelena grinned and blushed.  
“Amazing.” Regina nodded as if prompting her to continue. “Well…”  
*Flashback*  
Emma drove the bug carefully through the streets of Storybrooke, occasionally glancing over at the redhead, and blushing every time she was caught doing so. She stopped outside Granny’s and exited the car, rushed to the other side and opened the door, offering a hand to Zelena,  
“My what a gentleman.” Emma bowed and escorted her date to the door. “Are you sure Emma, it looks closed.” Emma smiled,  
“Granny owed me a favour.” With that Emma opened the door and Zelena gasped in awe, the whole diner had been lit up with candles and fairy lights, a table in the centre of the room was set and even had a wine bucket next to it. The rest of the tables had been moved back to make space.   
“Oh Emma, it’s beautiful.”  
“Just like my date.” No matter how cheesy he line was, Zelena still blushed. Emma pulled a chair out for Zelena and sat opposite her. Ruby strutted out of the kitchen holding an order pad and a towel over arm.   
“May I pour you some wine ladies?” Zelena smiled while Emma nodded. Ruby poured the wine and walked over the counter. “Here are your menus, special for tonight only.” Once Ruby had retreated into the kitchen Zelena glanced down at her menu. Her brows furrowed,  
“This is the breakfast menu.” She stated, Emma blushed, cleared her throat and said,  
“You once said that breakfast food was your favourite kind of food.” Zelena smiled, tears forming in her eyes. “What did I do wrong?” Emma asked panicked. Zelena was quick to shake her head and reassure the blonde,  
“Nothing, this is the nicest thing anyone’s ever done for me. I can’t help thinking I don’t deserve it after everything.” She started when Emma’s hand covered her own.  
“Yes, you do.” Ruby came and took their orders, waffles for Zelena and cinnamon pancakes for Emma.   
“Thank you, Emma, this is amazing.” Zelena moved her hand and linked their fingers across the table.  
After ‘dinner’ Emma drove Zelena back to her farmhouse a little out of town and, of course like any date, walked her to the door. Zelena smiled and fidgeted, and turned back to Emma. Emma taking this opportunity to grab Zelena’s face and pull it towards her, crashed her lips to the redhead’s. Although Zelena tensed, she quickly relaxed into the kiss and lifted her arms to wrap around Emma’s neck to pull her impossibly closer. Once breathing became an issue, they parted. Emma rested her forehead against Zelena’s and bumped her nose with hers.   
“Wow.”   
“Go out with me again.” Zelena bit her lip, the kiss still had her reeling and speechless, she nodded in agreement and walked inside the house. Emma jumped down the porch steps and fist pumped the air. Zelena leaned on her door, a grin stuck on her face, unlikely to move for some amount of time. 

*Present*

“Wow, I had no idea she was such a romantic.” Regina looked surprised, “I’m happy for you.”   
“Thanks, Regina.” Zelena smiled, her eyes then narrowed and pointed at Regina. “So David huh?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own anything just writing. Comments fuel me;) So i'm thinking like 3 maybe 4 more chapters?

Regina rolled her eyes and dragged a hand through her now ruffled hair. “Zelena, there is nothing going on between me and David, we’re just friends. Ever since Snow died, I felt like it was my fault. I feel responsible.” Zelena watched her sister carefully, tears were gathering in her eyes and threatened to fall. “It’s all my fault Zelena, Snow is dead because I was to weak!” Zelena was about to open her mouth to protest when a figure lurking in the doorway moved swiftly into the room and crashed into Regina, holding her to him and letting her tears soak through his shirt. Zelena sneaked out of the room allowing the prince to comfort her sister.   
“It is not your fault Regina.”  
“If I was stronger she’d still be here.”  
“None of us know that. Regina, you told her to stay away. You told us all to stay away. But we’re family, we couldn’t leave you to face the black fairy alone.” Regina’s tears slowed and she sniffed. David pulled her impossibly closer and moved his hand to cradle her head. Regina, for once in her life felt safe and cared for, she nestled into David’s chest and let herself be held.  
“No, that’s okay, I’ll see myself out.” Zelena spoke from the doorway, holding Robyn to her chest. Regina cursed her sister’s poor timing, although she questioned why she felt this way, it’s not as though she wanted to spend more time being held by David. Is it? Regina pulled away and glared at her sister. David smirked and walked towards the redhead,   
“Come on Zelena, I’ll grab Neal and walk you out.” Regina turned to David and slight pang of hurt shoot across her face, although David didn’t see this, Zelena frowned when she saw the emotion pass across her sister’s face, she’d question this later, not wanting to out her sister to the man standing between them. Speaking of, David turned to look at Regina, “I’ll see you later I guess.” Regina smiled at the man, but the smile vanished as soon as David left the room to pick up his son.   
And just like that Regina was once again alone in her big house, she sighed and sat down on the steps in her foyer watching the door as if waiting for someone to come back. She was used to being alone, but this was different, she had a family now and she still felt alone. She let tears spill over her cheeks as she sat and covered her mouth with her hands to contain her sobs. Suddenly the door swung open and a mop of brown hair came crashing through the entrance.   
“Hey, Mom! I’m home! Mr Tillma-“ It was then Henry noticed his mother crouched on the steps, tears streaming down her face. “Mom! Are you okay?” Although Regina always tried to be strong for her son, this time she couldn’t hold back her feelings or her tears. She shook her head and continued to sob into her palm. Henry rushed towards his mother and sat beside her, although this was a first for him, he was determined to comfort his mother in any way he could. He wrapped his now long arms around her and held her close. Regina allowed herself to be held by her young son and let him comfort her. “Mom is this about David?” Regina’s head shot up and her wide eyes found that of her son.   
“Henry, I don’t-.”   
“Mom, everyone else knows. They see the looks that you two don’t.” Regina couldn’t believe what she was hearing, and from her own son. Did she love David? Were there really ‘looks’? Henry squeezed his mother’s hand as though to bring her back to the present. He smiled when she looked back at him. “I know love kinda scares you Mom, but maybe give this one a go. Regina smiled at him, his wisdom far surpassed his years and she couldn’t be prouder. Her tears stopped and her breathing evened out and she smiled and nodded at her son. He pulled her close again and they held each other for just a few moments longer in the entrance of the mansion. Whatever happened now, Regina knew she would be ready for it, she wasn’t alone anymore.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So tell me what you think, be brutal. Don't own just writing.

David shifted Neal on his hip as he wrestled his keys out of his pocket, “I got it.” A voice came from behind him, he turned to find his daughter climbing the stairs towards the loft.  
“Ah, the lovebird.” Emma smirked and unlocked the door.  
“Shut up.” David chuckled as his daughter walked past him into the apartment.  
“I heard it went well.” Emma’s head lifted and widened eyes met his own.  
“From who?”  
“From Zelena.”  
“Really?” David couldn’t help but smile at Emma’s grin. “Wait are you just getting home?”  
David wasn’t expecting this question,  
“Um, yeah.” Emma lifted an eyebrow and watched her father,  
“Where were you, Dad?”  
“I was with Regina last night and we fell asleep on the couch.” Emma gasped and stared wide-eyed at her father.  
“Did you tell her?!” David jumped at the sudden increase in volume, the child in his arms also jumping slightly at the raised tone he rarely heard from his older sister.  
“Tell her what?” David replied moving to set Neal into his crib before there were any more loud outbursts to frighten him.  
“That you love her!” David, thankfully had set Neal down. Had he not, he feared he may have dropped his son. He straightened his back and turned around slowly to face his daughter.  
“I’m sorry, what?” Emma had the decency to look guilty and stare at her feet for longer than necessary.  
“I’ll take that as a no. Okay, bye dad. I’ll see you later.”  
David grabbed his daughter’s shoulders to stop her.  
“Woah, woah, woah, you’re not going anywhere young lady.” Emma grimaced knowing this may be one of the longest days in her life. “What do mean, ‘Tell Regina I love her?’”  
Emma stared at her father as though watching him would make him come to a sudden realisation. The staring contest lasted for a few moments longer until Neal spoke up, holding onto the bars of the crib he stood and watched the two people, he assumed they were mad as they couldn’t understand his language. He decided maybe he should try joining them in their primitive way of speaking. “Gina.” The two adults stared at the child in awe, Emma, who recovered first, moved out her arm in his direction.  
“See! Even Neal knows.” David had paled, Emma grabbed his arms and directed him towards the sofa and sat him down. She crouched and sat on the coffee table to look him in the eyes. David’s eyes had glazed over and she knew there was no point in trying to drag him out of thoughts.  
David sat and went through his thoughts for what felt like days. Did he love Regina? The woman in question came to mind and his mind made a list of cons; she was the evil queen. And pros; the way her eyes showed more emotion than she would ever like to know they did, the way her smile it up any room she was in, the red lips that surrounded that smile and the way she looked when the makeup had been wiped from her face and although he had never told her, this is when she was most beautiful, the way her hair had grown longer and was now left to curl naturally over her shoulder. Her body and the way she moved, her petite frame despite the long legs she gained from wearing those ridiculous heels. He remembered the one day he had come across her in the garden, he had never seen her so casual and yet it was the most beautiful he had seen her. She had forgone makeup that day, since she had taken the day off, she had piled her hair on top of her head in a messy bun, her skinny jeans looked like they had painted on and white tank top was paired with a plaid shirt over it, gardening gloves adorning her hands and converse on her feet. It was when she looked up to see his face his heart skipped a beat, the makeup clear face was now smudged with dirt and glistened with a small layer of sweat. Her chocolate eyes unburdened by dark makeup shone with contentedness and her smile was bright and real, unlike her mayoral smiles she used to get the ‘peasants’ to stop talking. David realised this one incident completely ruled out his cons list. He smiled and looked up at his daughter who had been waiting for her father to snap out of his stupor.  
“I’m in love with Regina.” He said simply looking at his daughter, who smiled and nodded, she stood and crouched again, she wrapped him in an embrace.  
“Maybe you should tell her that.” With this David kissed his daughter on the forehead, grabbed his leather jacket and keys and ran out the door. Emma glanced at Neal and nodded at the door,  
“Can you believe this guy.” She swore she saw Neal raise his eyebrow before dropping back into his crib. She shook her head and looked at the door once more, shaking her head.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go guys, big moment. Don't own, just write. Comments fuel me.

David had forgone the use of his truck and ran down the street towards Mifflin street. Many of Storybrookes’ population watched as the Prince flew past them in a cloud of denim, flannel and leather. David felt exhilarated, he ran down the street and made a sharp left turn when the road ran out, Mifflin street was in clear sight now and his heart raced, not only from the run here but from the maddening feelings trapped within him waiting to burst forth at the thought of the beautiful brunette on the other side of the white door.  
Meanwhile Regina and Henry had moved to the kitchen and indulged in cookies and milk. Though they laughed and joked, Regina’s mind was on their previous topic of conversation. She now knew she was in love with but she was now left to wonder if the man felt the same in any capacity. Before her thoughts could run away with her, someone began pounding on her front door. Regina frowned and turned to her son, who was busy stuffing yet another cookie into his mouth,   
“Are we expecting someone?” Her son merely shrugged and replied around a mouthful of cookie,  
“I don’t know.” Regina pushed herself of the counter and made her way towards the door, almost worried as to what she would find on the other side. She grasped the doorknob and turned, she required no effort to open the order as the door swung open upon another round of knocking, she jumped backwards to avoid being hit by the swinging door. David stumbled through the open door and came to an abrupt stop in the entryway. He turned on Regina, who stepped back when the wide eyes found her own.   
“David?” David’s eyes flicked from her eyes to her lips, causing her mouth to go dry and she licked her lips, his eyes following the motion. He approached her and put his arm around her waist, pulling her towards him. This action caused Regina’s hands to rest on David’s chest, with a small yelp, her eyes widening even further, “David?” her voice squeaked. He quickly silenced her by crashing his lips to hers, another squeak erupted from the woman as she tensed, but she quickly relaxed and the squeak turned into a moan as her arms moved around his shoulders and wrapped around his neck. He pulled her impossibly closer as their lips moved together in an intimate dance of lips and tongues, another moan came from the woman and they parted. Their breaths mingled as their foreheads rested against each others. Each catching their breath, a cough came from the kitchen doorway and they parted to see a smug face standing before them,  
“I’m going to stay the night at Emma’s, don’t worry we’ll watch Neal. Bye guys.” Regina threw her head back in laughter and David took the chance to bury his face in her neck, inhaling her scent of apples and cinnamon and a smell that was simply Regina. She pulled on his hair until he moved to look at her properly,   
“So…”  
“So…” They both chuckled. David grinned at the beauty in front of him, and grasped her hands in his own, suddenly he had all of her attention.   
“Regina, I love you.” Regina’s eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat. David panicked an started to ramble, “I know no one expected to find love after Snow died, I mean I didn’t even think it. I didn’t even ask you, I mean jesus, I just kissed you, no warning, no nothing. But I love you, everyone knows, even Neal knew and he’s not even two. I know we have our children to think about and we haven’t even been on a date. Do you want to out on a date? I mean I just assumed, but you should never assume, I mean-“ Regina surged forward and it was her turn to silence the rambling man with a kiss.   
“I would love to go on a date with you.” David grinned like a mad man.  
“Really?”  
“Yes, now, I was about to make dinner, If you’d like to join me.” David didn’t hesitate in nodding his head so hard it almost fell off. Regina chuckled and walked into the kitchen followed by the now puppy like man, who almost stumbled over his feet in his hurry to follow the woman. Does this count as a first date?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First try at smut, please be gentle. Comments fuel me.

David studied Regina from across the table, watched as delicate hands used her cutlery to cut lasagne into smaller dainty bites. She looked up from her plate and her eyes connected to that of the man opposite her. She didn’t know how long he’d been staring or frankly why. Although he had been caught David couldn’t take his eyes of her. For so long he thought he wouldn’t find love after Snow died, but he knew deep down this was love, he loved her and for once he didn’t question his feelings for Regina, the feelings he had hidden since they had returned from Neverland and even more so during the missing year, when he yearned to comfort her for so long.   
“Are you going to stop staring at me and let your food get cold?”   
David started at her voice and smiled lowering his head back down to his plate, letting her take her turn to admire him. Although she had always admired his body and his courage, she’d never thought she’d have actual feelings for the man, especially since he was the once true love of one Snow White, but the way David looked at her gave her goose bumps and gave her butterflies in her stomach.  
Once they had finished eating David cleared the table despite all of Regina’s protests, he had claimed since she had done the cooking, it would be wrong of him not help clean. She smiled and looked him in the eyes,   
“My knight in shining armour.” He shrugged and moved to the kitchen as she followed him,  
“It’s more like flannel really.” She chuckled, reminded of the time before the curse when she had tried to seduce him. A lot had changed since then and they had changed so much. David had lost a wife, gained a son, fell in love all over again. Regina had gained a best friend, lost her step-daughter, gained a sister and fell in love all over again. Regina escaped her thoughts and watched as David washed up in the sink. She pushed of the counter she had previously been leaning on and moved towards him, wrapping her arms around him from behind. He smiled and straightened his back, felling her burrow in between his shoulders, he found her hand and wrapped his own around them both. He turned in her grasp and lowered his head, he took her face in his hands and pressed their lips together, each losing themselves in the feel of each other’s lips. His tongue peeked out, touching her own. Her lips opened and he wasted no time deepening the kiss and pulling her closer with an arm wrapped around her waist. He walked them towards the counter and moved to lift her, she stopped him with a hand on his shoulder as she pulled away.  
“Not here.” With that she grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the stairs, he followed her dutifully as she led him up the stairs. She led him into her room and he took a moment to admire the décor, the room was on a whole, just Regina. She pulled him closer and sat him on the edge of the bed. She pulled her top out from her jeans. David reached out to cover her hands,  
“Are you sure?”  
Regina smiled, David was the only man to have asked her if she was ready, every other man jumped at the opportunity to get in pants as it were. She lowered her head and kissed him sweetly on the lips.   
“I’m sure.” She pulled her shirt over her head and David pulled her to him, pressing his forehead to her stomach. He reached behind her and unclasped her bra, pulling it down her arms and dropping it to the floor. He pulled back to look at her, she lifted her arms as if attempting to cover herself. He stopped her and pulled her hands into his own.  
“No. You are beautiful. Never be ashamed.” Regina blushed and let him hold her. She started unbuttoning her jeans and then let them fall to the floor and stepped out of them. Once she was standing in just her panties, she pulled him up and started on his shirt buttons pushing it over his shoulders and letting it join her clothing on the floor. She drew her nails down his chiselled chest and felt his heartbeat under her palm, she always felt more comfortable with lovers when she felt their heartbeat. They were just as alive as she was, she could feel if they were happy, scared or anxious. All she could feel from David was happiness and pure love. She wrapped her arms around him again, securing her fingers behind his back. David pulled her closer, feeling their chests together. He pulled back and kissed her again, he then kissed his way down her neck, drawing moans from Regina’s throat. She moved her hands from behind him down to his ass and squeezed. He chuckled from his place at the bottom of Regina’s neck. He felt her hands coming to the front and unbuttoning his jeans and pulling his zipper down, she could feel how hard he was already and his boxers were already straining.  
“Eager are we?” David laughed again and lifted Regina off the floor and placed her gently on the bed, he leant on the bed and crawled up until he reached her, she smirked and reached her head up to meet his lips in a passionate kiss. His hands moved down his body and caressed her sides. One hand moved up to massage her breast and tease her nipple. She moaned loudly and buried her hands in his hair and pulled him closer to her. His other hand moved down and under her panties, he caressed the dark hairs and moved towards his clit, he felt her warm wetness and groaned.   
“You’re so ready for me aren’t you Regina?” She moved her hips to try and get more friction.  
“David.” David chuckled as she whined, he pulled down her panties and gazed in awe at the naked woman before him, she moved up and dragged his boxers down as far as she could until he kicked them off himself. He pulled her to him again and kissed her holding her close and let his hands roam up and down her back, almost reaching her ass, but never quite giving her the satisfaction. He laid her down again on the bad and crawled over her. She moved her hand to stroke his cock, feeling it’s girth and length, bigger than most she had taken. She shivered in anticipation, checking once more just how wet she had become, he lined himself up with her entrance and pushed in slowly inch-by-inch. She let out a low moan at the entrance and shifted slightly letting him know she was ready. He pushed the rest of the way in and stopped to make sure she was okay. She gasped at the further intrusion and again lifted her hips. He moved her legs and wrapped them around his own waist, lifting her hips from the bed and pulled back. He thrusted in again and again, drawing moans and whines from the woman beneath him. She whimpered as her clit was left untouched needing more in that moment. He bent forward, thrusting deeper inside her, drawing a gasp from Regina.  
“Touch yourself for me Regina.” She whimpered again and moved her hand down past the dark curls and circled her clit, he kept thrusting until he felt her walls quivering,   
“Give it a second Regina. Come with me.” She moaned and kept it up for a few minutes, he felt her walls tightening again and thrusted deeper and faster, she gasped and saw stars, David groaned and thrusted once more, deeper than before and let himself explode inside her. Regina screamed finally reaching her climax,  
“David!” They collapsed in a boneless pile, finding their breath. David moved off of her and rested on his back. He felt her move closer and wrapped his arms around her when she laid her head on his chest. He looked down at tired, sparkling brown eyes,  
“I love you.” She smiled and closed her eyes resting her cheek where his heart lay underneath.  
“I love you too.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is it, writing this was really great and i can't wait to start all over again with a new story. Leave requests if you like :)

David woke up feeling warm and safe, the sunlight streamed through the window and lit up the room. He felt something move beside and heard a mumble. He looked to find Regina curled in next to him, her head laying on his chest, an arm and a leg wrapped around him like a koala. She moved her head, trying to burrow further into David’s chest to avoid the glaring sunlight. Her arm around him tightened and he chuckled at the idea that Regina just wasn’t a morning person. He lifted his hand and pushed back a strand of hair that threatened to cover her beautiful face. Regina leaned into the touch, feeling David’s hand pressed to her cheek. He pulled her closer enjoying the feel of her naked body curled into his side. She shifted closer, the two of them melding together like one.   
“Morning.” Regina’s voice husky from sleep as she moved to lie half on top of him, resting her head on her folded arms. He watched her get comfy and waited until she was in prime cuddling position before wrapping his arms around her once more. David was more affected by the huskiness in Regina’s voice than he let on, I mean her voice was sensual as it was, but this was a whole new level of sexy.   
“Morning.” If David thought that Regina’s voice sounded good, Regina was aroused simply from hearing this man say, ‘morning’. She was screwed. Regina leaned forward and placed a slow kiss on his lips, it didn’t take him long to start reciprocating, the kiss deepened and probably would’ve gone further had the doorbell not rang at that exact moment. Regina groaned at the loss of David’s lips against her own and cursed whoever decided to visit her this early, at least until she looked at her phone and realised that it was in fact half eleven in the morning, not only that but she had received several messages from Emma, the latest stating she was on her way over. She turned the phone in David’s direction,   
“Your daughter really needs a lesson in timing.” David chuckled and lifted himself up, keeping himself covered from the waist down. Reaching for his clothes on the floor, and pulling his jeans up, he stood from the bed watched as Regina gathered the energy to move from her current position, he crawled over and kissed her back into the mattress, holding her close and pulling her back up with him, saving her the time of pulling herself up. The doorbell rang again, David sighed and pulled away,   
“You dress, I’ll get the door.” Regina stood wrapped in her sheet and moved towards the closet. David smiled and left to open the door, Emma stormed in and Henry followed behind, closely shadowed by Zelena. He closed the door behind him,   
“About time Regina-. You’re not Regina.” Emma stated pointing at her father, who she noticed was wearing the same clothes as the evening before. A voice sounded from the stairs as Regina slowly made her way downstairs,   
“I should hope you could tell the difference by now Miss Swan.” Everyone laughed. Emma blushed and muttered under her breath. Zelena stepped forward placing a gentle kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek, adding to the blush.   
“Come on we’re all going to Granny’s for brunch.” David held his arm out to Regina and she looped her arm through and held his arm. Zelena, Emma and Henry watched smugly as the couple headed out the door, smiling at each other and laughing. They turned when they weren’t being followed,   
“I think they’re waiting for a show dear.” David chuckled,   
“Well then let’s give them one.” David grabbed her waist and spun her, leaning over her and lowering his lips to hers, cheering behind them didn’t hinder the kiss, until they turned to groans of disgust.   
“Alright that’s enough.” David lifted Regina back up and smiled,   
“I love you.” Regina smiled,   
“I love you too.”   
Emma, Zelena and Henry watched on as their slightly dysfunctional, but happy family started on their way to yet another happy ending.


End file.
